


Truth be told

by SuperDuperMortifying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/SuperDuperMortifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi learns how Tsukishima truly feels about him and the world crumbles around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth be told

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by [Kim](fufu77.tumblr.com), [Ju'](judiette.tumblr.com), corrected by [Rosie](rosemecanique.tumblr.com).  
> English is not my first language, feel free to point out any mistake.

Finally, after spending almost three weeks chasing and exchanging shineys, Yamaguchi owned a "Tsukki" — he hardly remembered the name of this moon-shaped pokemon he had always named after his best friend. He could have texted or mailed Tsukishima, but he was too happy about his catch, he had to show him in person. He threw a thin jacket on his shoulders and ran to the door.

“Mom, I'm going to Tsukki's!” It was Sunday evening and he was going to see him tomorrow morning at school, but it was no use stopping him.

Yamaguchi headed to Tsukki's home, lively steps in the rhythm of the pokemon game theme he was humming on his way. He was already picturing himself showing his catch to his friend, who would, of course, look uninterested. He would force his 3DS into his hands, show him his Charizard and his Aerodactyl to convince him to pet them — the dinausor-otaku he was wouldn't be able to resist. Then Tsukki would look annoyed and he would reluctantly pet his pokemon alter ego before shooing him away. That was how Tsukishima was, but that also meant he allowed him in his private space, allowed him to disturb his pace. 

  
  


  
  


“Ah, Yamaguchi-kun!” welcomed Tsukishima's mom with a warm smile.

“Sorry to intrude!” Yamaguchi returned a polite smile, carefully placing his shoes in the hallway. 

“Kei is in the living room with his brother.” 

Thanking her, Yamaguchi headed to the said room, hearing faint voices from a discussion between the blond brothers. He stopped in his tracks in front of the door — it might not be the time to loudly barge in. 

He didn't intend to eavesdrop. He was just checking if it was okay to enter the room.

“Yamaguchi's just convenient.” said a bored voice.

The boy froze in place, feeling his heart being pierced by the harsh truth. He stood a few seconds that seemed like hours. His head was spinning, eyes unfocused on a dark blur. He could hear faint noises around him, but nothing made sense. He turned quietly, making sure he wouldn't be heard, and stormed out, his shoes at his hand. His eyes stung but he wouldn't cry. He had gotten too ahead of himself, thinking he was special. He thought they had gotten close. But if Tsukki was allowing him in his private space was because it was convenient. Yes, his schoolmates didn't try to befriend him when he already had Yamaguchi around, and girls didn't try to confess when his shadow was following him all the time. And the few intimate moments they had shared... that was just teenagers' needs. He should have known better. The boy swallowed hard, holding back his pain.

  
  


  
  


“I forgot some homework!” he shouted, running to his room, hoping his voice didn't sound too strained. 

Biting his bottom lip, Yamaguchi buried his pain-distorted face in his pillow. He was an idiot. Just because Tsukki told him he was cool, that didn't mean he felt more than that. But he had become greedy. He thought he could mean more to his most important person. It's not like he imagined his feelings were reciprocated, but he thought he'd perceived some kind of like in Tsukishima's harsh manners and cold gaze. He was wrong all along, when he felt so special, thinking he was the one who understood him. It was his own fault if he felt so distressed.

It couldn't be helped, but hearing the truth from Tsukishima's mouth was painful.

  
  


  
  


Yamaguchi woke up to the sound of chirping birds, bathing in the young sun rays. He had only been able to sleep for a few hours, and his already not attractive face was marked with dark circles and a gloomy, pallid complexion.

As per usual, he met Tsukki on the road to school. Yamaguchi tried to act normal. Talked about homework and the last comedy TV show he watched and unimportant stuff but his heart wasn't into it. He didn't joined Tsukki during lunch, and his food tasted bland. During volleyball practices, he cheered on Tsukishima, but  something was off. 

“Are you alright?” worried Ennoshita when his practice partner missed the ball again.

“Sorry, I played too late and didn't get enough sleep,” he explained with a weak smile.

  
  


  
  


It wasn't the first time this relationship hurt him. But it had been a while, and he'd lost the habit of tending his wounds and mending his heart. Eventually, he was able to act normal again. Babbling about uninteresting stuff on the way home, eating together with Tsukki, laughing at his biting comments, things that made it look like they were back to their old relationship, with less “Tsukki's” chirped above the said boy's shoulder.

“I'm home!” announced Tsukishima, followed by Yamaguchi. They were greeted by her mother's beaming smile — she was glad to see her son's friend again, he was the only one he brought home after all.

It was math homework today, and it was certainly not Yamaguchi's forte. He closed his book in haste, not asking for Tsukki's help once. Even though he would usually stay even when they were done, today he was packing his bag before his friend even had the time to feel the need to be alone. 

“There's a movie I don't want to miss” was his excuse as he quickly removed himself from Tsukishima's side, as if his presence was suffocating. Tsukishima's wasn't so oblivious he hadn't noticed how strange Yamaguchi acted since Monday. He couldn't figure the reason why, and asking Yamaguchi would be a hassle. He never needed to anyway.

  
  


  
  


“Does Yamaguchi-kun have troubles at school again?” Tsukishima raised his head to meet his mother's worried look. With his father at work and his brother out with a friend, there was no escape route.

“Nothing unusual. He's not bullied anymore if that's what you're worried about.” he replied before eating a mouthful of rice, hoping his mom would end up in a monologue. 

“Now that I think about it, when he came last Sunday... he didn't even say goodbye, and he's always been a polite boy. I thought he was in a hurry but... Even today, something isn't quite right. Are you sure he's okay?”

Tsukishima mumbled an unconvincing“yes”. Now he knew what was wrong. Dumb Yamaguchi coming at the worst time possible.

Fuck.

  
  


  
  


Tsukishima plopped on his bed, silent headphones wrapping his head. He wore a poker face, but his thoughts were a mess. He had hurt Yamaguchi. Because he was a coward. Because when his brother talked about his crush, he could only feign despise. Yamaguchi wasn't supposed to hear it, but that was no excuse. He probably cried. Or maybe not. He had became strong. Stronger than him, who had to hide his feelings behind hurtful words. He considered letting the boy deal with the problem all by himself, but remembered this night Yamaguchi yelled at him. Yes, sometimes it was worth putting his pride on the line. 

  
  


  
  


Yamaguchi was having a hard time with the math homework — and an even harder time with his thoughts drifting to Tsukishima. A knock on his door interrupted his Tsukki-filled thoughts.

“Come in-” his voice cracked a bit when he saw the tall blonde boy in the door frame, wearing a wannabe poker face. Tsukishima opened his mouth, inhaled, but couldn't find the words. 

Yamaguchi broke the awkward silence. “Did you... need something?”

“Yeah... We've got to talk.”

Silence again. “... Yes?”

There weren't any words in the world to express what Tsukishima wanted to say. “Sorry” was too cheap. And the other three other words were, well... He wanted to change, but it took time. In the whole world, Yamaguchi could understand him the best. So no words then. Acts were better. He could do it. He had to do it. He closed the distance with the freckled boy who gazed at him with a puzzled look. He brought his hand to his cheek, and Yamaguchi shivered. He imprisoned his wrist, and led him to the bed a little more roughly than he intended to be — his body was too tense. They sat next to each other, looking everywhere but at the other.

Tsukishima's body was faster than his thoughts, and he suddenly found his lips on Yamaguchi's. It was a strange feeling, soft and burning at the same time. 

“T-t-t-t-t-Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi was too flustered to realize he'd just pushed the boy he loved, breaking their first kiss. His cheeks were burning red. “...Why? Why did you..”

Maybe words were needed. Yamaguchi could be real slow sometimes. But Tsukki was not in position to complain. 

“I never told you, did I?”

“What?!”

God, this boy would be the end of him. He was really going to make him say it. He pushed the oblivious little devil, forceful palm on his chest, lying on top of him. He placed his burning face in the crook of Yamaguchi — he smelled like coconut scented soap.

Blonde hair tickled the other boy's freckled cheek, while awkward, slightly trembling hands were trying to find a resting spot around his waist or hips. When they finally settled, a muffled voice finally came out. 

“-ove you.”

Trouble was nowhere to be found anymore on Yamaguchi's beaming face.

“Tsukki! I love you too, Tsukki!”

 

 


End file.
